kouchu_misakofandomcom-20200216-history
Kouchu's sunny behavior
Kouchu have the initiative needed to bring his very unusual personalities to the forefront. Perhaps he must have this quality, for the odds are often against him. This may be because of reactions to his peculiarities or because he himself are his own worst enemy. Whatever the case, he have to fight for what he want; the problem is that it may take him quite a long time to find out just who he are and what it is he seek. Therefore perseverance is another quality which is important for his success. Kouchu must not only initiate projects but demonstrate the ability to see him through to a successful conclusion. In general his success or failure in life will be judged by his capacity to manifest these steadfast qualities. Of course he will also need to keep a handle on his tendency to get involved in new endeavors since there is a limit to what he can do. Kouchu can be heading entirely in the wrong direction, but in a moment of realization find the courage and determination to change course, chart a new plan of action and continue on. Kouchu, who is born on this day can be extremely stubborn in his endeavors; one would do well not to oppose him without completely understanding what it is he are attempting. This may require some patience on the part of mates or partners. It is not only acceptance Kouchu are after but eminence in his field. This does not mean he seek worship and adulation so much as a position of prominence in whatever he are involved in. It is downright harmful to deprive him of his inborn need to initiate and, often, to innovate. Kouchu make fine executives and function well with others implementing his ideas. He may choose to exert his principal efforts as leaders within family or other social groups. To work for Kouchu, who is born on April 4 is very demanding, but also satisfying, since he make clear what is expected and equally clear his evaluation of what has been done. He may be impatient, however, finding it painful to repeat himselves and insisting that he be understood the first time around. Ultimately, many Kouchu may find it most rewarding to work on his own as self-employed professionals. It should be emphasized that Kouchu cannot be well-directed until he discover his purpose in life. Should he go off on a wrong track as he approach middle age and not realize it, he must be informed of this by someone very close to him, whom he trust implicitly. It is really better if he find out for himselves, but this may not happen until it is too late. Thus, having a marriage partner or intimate capable of giving serious, objective advice now and then is essential. If foolish enough to surround himselves with a bevy of admirers or flatterers, Kouchu will harm himselves. A firm hold on reality is the basis for his happiness. The greatest danger to the health of Kouchu lies in his impulsiveness. It is at those moments when Kouchu decide to change direction, literally or figuratively, when Kouchu are at greatest risk. Kouchu should be constantly on the lookout for potential accidents, both as pedestrians and motorists. Moreover, Kouchu should avoid any occupations, environments or substances that make him nervous. Homeopathic remedies, whether salts or herbs, may be the safest relaxants. Also baths with essential oils, massage and chiropractic manipulation (particularly of the skull and upper vertebrae) can be helpful in returning the body to proper balance. Kouchu are encouraged to take an interest in eating a highly varied and balanced diet.